moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven T. Searisen
'''Lady Raven Searisen '''is a Quel'dorei woman trained in the Arcane in Dalaran, and the co-heir to the Seat of Farshore, an island sanctioned and embargo'd by the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. As a Diplomat representing the need for assistance to her home, she has been assigned to work closely with the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army's Elwynn Brigade. =Description= ---- Small, frail, and odd are the three most common attributes one could apply to Ms Searisen. In height, she is comparatively lesser to the majority of her race, and when put amongst the rest of them, her features give a relatively unimpressive aftertaste. Unpronounced femininity, save for her long blonde hair, and pale complexion, could deem her unattractive. Within her uniform as a diplomat of the Elven Island of Farshore, she sports a regalia that illustrates her Noble background, while simplifying the tasteful Blue and Gold of Stormwind. Though, even in comparison to the fine suites and silks of her kin, it is still very simple. However, in her civilian wear, Raven would be seen in a far more rural attire. Loose-fit blouses, slim blue trousers that tucked into her leather boots, altogether it matched her intentions to evade the common impression of the snooty Thalassian perception. Despite those intentions, however, Raven Searisen's upbringing could still be noted by her attitude, demeanor, and poise. The staff she had slung around her torso was well crafted, with a dazziling saphire embedded into its bottom. =History= ---- Raven Tary Searisen is the twin sister of Kyril Searisen. The two of them are the heirs to the seat of their family's holding of Farshore, once an Island-County settled for the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The family itself has a long standing history of its members being born with being mentally unstable, references in Thalassian records indicating in a blunt manner that those within their bloodline were either tyrannically sadistic, or unmanageably loony. Raven has never given a detraction from this persona, in fact, she's known for her nonchalant mannerism, and crude humor Wit little social sensitivity to understand when 'too far' has set, she will be what can be commonly perceived as a 'goofball' in a casual atmosphere. However, in a more serious one, she is conceptualized to be silver tongued, and nerve-wracking to those untrained to deal with her type of personality. The Island home itself was once a bastion of economic prowess. Raw materials from all over its island would be shipped off to other known parts of the world for manufacturing, then brought back to be sold for in markets. The amount of gold coins that flooded the counters of Farshore was innumerable, at least during its height. Now however, the region is but a shell of itself. The last Lord of Farshore, Myren Searisen, was known to be so crude and intolerable within his relationship to the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas that in the aftermath of a meeting with Silvermoon Magisters, the House of Searisen was Exiled, and all forms of connection to their holdings were sundered. Trade Embargos and Social Sanctions severed nearly every tie between the regions, and ultimately forced many from Farshore to look elsewhere. By the time of the First War, the House of Searisen itself had lost so much of its power that many were forced to find new opportunity in the Kingdom of Dalaran. Raven herself left on the urging of learning more in the ways of magic, as any apprenticeship to magisters in Quel'thalas had ended. By the end of the Third War, the Island was barren, and many had moved, all but a struggling and stubborn few under Kyril Searisen, whom was designated to lead and watch over the island until the death of Lord Myren, who did not finally pass into the afterlife until 624 K.C. Upon his death, It was mutually agreed that Raven would pull herself away from her Dalaranian home, and reconnect with Farshore as its diplomat, travelling far around Azeroth, eventually coming to Stormwind. Within Stormwind, the Diplomat procured a deal of aid being sent to Farshore, and trade would be promoted as well. The deal itself lingered on the notion that Ms Searisen, and any other capable men and women of Farshore, would devote what they could towards the interests of Stormwind in what manner they could. To this end, Farshore's 2 naval Destroyers were listed into the Grand Alliance's Navy, and Raven Searisen was assigned to the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. =Currently= ---- As per the agreement, Raven has began work with the First Regiment. Trained in all manner of Elemental, and Illusionist magic, she works both on the field, and at a desk. Unsure where her new duty will lead her, the young woman has begun to embrace her current situation as though she had personally intended to enlist, despite the reality. Making a number of friends amongst the sailors of Stormwind's Royal Navy, as well as with the unit of the Army she serves with, Ms Searisen's name has once or twice been able to grace the lips of gossip in the Capital city. Category:The First Regiment Category:High Elf Category:Diplomat Category:House of Searisen Category:Characters